Into the Dragonlands
by Nightstorm7
Summary: I stink at summaries. Srry - Skysong is trying to go to Dragonlands to visit Icefall, when something goes wrong...R&R please. Ch. 5 out.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer(this is getting really old) I do not own and of the original TP characters.sigh _

**A/N: this is my 1st Immortals fic, so please tell me what u think! Here goes gulp **

**Into the Dragonlands**

A screech overhead pierced her ears. Looking up, she saw red and gold scales glinting in the sun. Skysong trilled loudly. The immortal above her showed no sign of acknowledgement. Frustrated, she kicked off the ground and spiraled into the sky, muttering to herself. She flew in front of the adult dragon. She began to talk to it in dragon, using a series of clicks, screeches and trills. The dragon snorted. _- I have no business with you, hatchling. – _He said in the common. Not discouraged, she tried again. This time, the immortal ignored her completely. The little patience that she had disappeared and she flew forward. She viciously clutched his tail and bit down hard. The dragon lashed around and waved his tail, sending Skysong flying. She persisted.

After a long while, the older dragon landed on a mountain peak and sat. Skysong, still chirping, landed next to him. The dragon turned one great eye on her, looking her up and down. _–My apologies, young one. You must be Daimondflame's granddaughter.-_ Skysong sniffed. _–Yes that's me. They call me Kitten in the mortal realms.-_

_-My name is Flamewing. Where is your destination youngling-_

_-I'm Kitten, not youngling.- _Kitten said in the Common, _-I plan to go to the Dragonlands. Daine is with Numair in the Realms of the Gods and I…- _

_-Who is this "Daine"-_

_-She's my friend.- _The older dragon snorted.

_-Ah. She must be the Wild Mage that Jewelclaw was growling about. He said she was your jailer.-_ Kitten began a series of indignant chirps and clicks.

_-She most certainly was NOT-_ She huffed in the Common when she regained her control.

_-Whatever you say. Now, to the Dragonlands- _Flamewing kicked off the ground and soared into the air.

_-WAIT-_ screeched Kitten, kicking off, and flapping her small wings to catch up with Flamewing. Kitten struggled the entire way to keep up with her guide, muttering crossly. It seemed as though the older dragon was trying to intimidate her in some way. She planned to go to the Dragonlands again, and then visit Daine, if Mithros permitted. _–It's too bad that I never been told where the Dragonlands are, or I wouldn't need your help-_ She called grudgingly from behind. He stopped abrubtly. Kitten looked to see what the matter was, and then saw. _–Where are we-_ She asked looking at the dry, charred land before her. _–Dragonlands.-_ came the curt reply. A roar echoed through the destroyed land.

_-WHERE IS SHE- _Kitten looked at Flamewing nervously. _–I WANT HER HERE NOW-_

_-I WANT SKYSONG YOU IDIOT- _Kitten looked at Flamewing. He lunged for her, claws outstretched.

**Cliffie! Should I continue? I'm going for at least 5 reviews before I do. So RR!**


	2. A New Leader

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Tamora Pierce characters… – u get the idea._

**A/N: Ok, srry the last chapter was so confusing – a lot of implification. **

**Lady Black Widow – I'm sorry I _threatened_ to hold my story hostage (I only got 3 reveiws thank u very much) The last voice was some unknown dragon. This chapter reveals the identity of that speaker**

**Dark Red Devil – Daine and Numair are both dead. They've been made lesser gods. Flamewing is Kit's mother. Like I said – the voice at the end was supposed to be suspenseful, this chapter will reveal the speaker. Also, I hope the italics aren't confusing for u, but it makes it easier to tell whether a dragon is speaking or not. (i.e. humans come in later in the fic.)**

**I-LOVE-Aragorn- I'm sooooo glad u like it! **

**Hope this 1 is better. If it isn't, it won't improve w/o u're help! RR !**

**A New Ruler**

Kitten squirmed and struggled with all her might, her small wings flapping madly. She squealed when she felt a sharp claw dig into her back. She was running out of air – fast. Flamewing's massive body was crushing her – and Kitten didn't know how much longer she would last…

_-Flamewing, be gentle-_ Kitten saw another dragon had come to her captor's side. This dragon was a light shade of violet. Her great yellow eyes looked at Kitten curiously.

_-She's so frisky-_ He whined. Kitten snorted, and kicked and squirmed violently.

_-I see.-_ said the other dragon dryly. Flamewing's claw dug deeper. Kitten squealed in pain.

_-You're choking her-_ the other dragon cried in alarm. _NOW she notices_ Kitten thought bitterly. Flamewing grabbed her roughly around the neck andheldher out in front of him.

_-Try to get away, and I'll slit your throat-_he warned, squeezing her neck a little.

_-C'mon Flamewing! Jewelclaw is waiting-_

_-Whatever you say, Lavender.-_ Kitten snorted when she saw the glazed look that had entered her captor's eyes as he watched the she-dragon. Kitten was tempted to attempt another escape, but knew that the Lavender and Flamewing would catch her all to fast.

She let out a small squeak when she saw a multitude of dragons flying towards them. Flamewing quieted her with a sharp jostle.

_-ANNOUNCING, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, KING JEWELCLAW-_ Boomed deafening a voice. Kitten's head spun. Jewelclaw flew out of the center of the cluster of dragons.

_-Ahhh. Skysong has come to join us.-_ She recognized his as the voice she had heard before she had been captured._ I WANT HER HERE NOW_ echoed through her mind. Why did he want her?

_-Not willingly- _She clicked, annoyed.

_-No matter. You're here, whether or not you like it. Emberstone-_ The beautiful dragon flew to Jewelclaw's side.

_-Yes-_

_-Show Skysong where she will be staying.-_ Kitten eyed Jewelclaw suspiciously. Who exactly appointed him "king"? Before she could get her question answered, she found herself being thrust towards her quarters.

_-Ouch! Hey, watch it-_

_-Quiet. You are to obey all orders from-_ she paused, _-Jewelclaw.-_ She said the name dreamily. _–If you know what's good for you anyway. He runs things here now, and in my opinion he's doing a VERY good job. Don't you agree-_ She asked in an icy tone.

_-If you really want my opinion…-_

_-Ah! Here we are! Your quarters.-_ Kitten looked down the long tunnel. Emberstone flipped her up in the air with a flick of her tail, and sent the young dragon rolling down the stairs. She hit the bottom with a _THUD._

_-Ow-_ she moaned,_ -my head-_

_-Shh-_

_-Who's that-_

_-Quiet-_ Kitten frowned at the new, unfamiliar voices.

_-Who's there-_ She listened for an answer. Nothing.

_-Emberstone, who…-_ Kitten's voice trailed off as she looked around her. Her quarters were the dungeons. She gasped when she saw how many dragons were being kept here.

_-Why are they…-_

_-HUSH! You would be wise to do as you're told- _Kitten squealed as she was shoved into a vacant cell.

_-WAIT! Why am I here? I didn't do anything! I want to…-_

_-Save your breath, kid.-_ Kitten turned to see two green eyes peering at her through the bars.

_-W-who are you-_ she asked.

_-The name's Firesnout.-_ Firesnout had red and orange scales all over his massive figure. His wings were crinkled and had injuries that looked like they would take decades to recover fully. Questions flooded out of Kitten's mouth.

_-Slow down Big Blue- _On the other side of her cell, another dragon with great yellow eyes looked her over. Kitten smiled at the nick-name.

_-Actually my name's Kitten.-_

_-I think I like Big Blue better. My name's Strongtail, by the way.-_

_-We just call him Nuts-_ guffawed another dragon, who's name was Whitetooth.

_-Why are you guys here-_ she asked, urgent to get her numerous questions answered.

_-Well, ol' Jewelclaw didn't want any rebellion. So, he locked us up down here.-_ Growled a she-dragon named Silverclaw.

_-Is your name really Kitten-_ Asked Whitetooth, who seemed to have been thinking about that name.

_-No, that's what they call me in the mortal realms. My real name is Skysong.-_

_-Hey!I've heard that name before! Are you Diamondflame's granddaughter-_

_-May Mithros rest his soul-_ chorused the dragons.

_-H-he's, dead-_

_-Yes.- _Came a curt reply. A dragon appeared behind her. He had misty gray eyes and sickly yellow scales. His wings were in shreds and his left eye twitched at odd intervals. He looked diseased. Kitten resisted an urge to shriek.

_-I know. I'm ugly.-_

_-It's not that it's just…-_

_-Don't try to be polite. I wasn't always this way. I'm Goldstreak…or "Brokenwing" now.- _He said Brokenwing as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd heard of. _–I used to be gold, and my eyes a beautiful shade of blue…-_ he went on, his voice filled with mounting longing, _-Until I betrayed Jewelclaw's secret to Diamondflame. Then, Jewelclaw paid a wizard to make me like – this. His one mercy was to let me hide myself, to become invisible. He plans to take over the Realms of the Gods if we don't do something soon-_

_-But what can we do- _Kitten heard a familiar voice ask.

_-Grettle-_

_-Kitten! I'm sorry, I've been sleeping and…-_

_-It's fine. How are you? I haven't seen you since…-_

_-Are you done-_ Goldstreak asked impatiently. The two dragons nodded.

_-Wait. How come I haven't met any of you before-_

_-Well, you see, Jewelclaw had already begun to take dragons down here. We were some of the first…-_ Silverclaw sighed. Kitten looked for another friend of hers – Icefall.

_-Where's, Icefall-_ She asked Grettle tentatively.

_-Dead.-_ Goldstreak said in disgust. _–Killed because he found out Jewelclaw had the stone.-_

_-What stone-_ A murmur passed through the dragons.

_-The stone of the forgotten.-_ Said Firesnout mysteriously.

_-It is said, that it can bring untold riches, and power, if the user has enough strength, emotionally and physically, to handle it.-_ Whitefang said with awe.

_-I think you'd better tell her now.-_ Goldstreak interrupted, clearly not liking the subject.

_-Tell me what-_

_-Why Jewelclaw put you here.-_

_-Why-_

_-Because…-_ began Firesnout.

_-You're…-_ continued Whitefang

_-You're his daughter.-_

**Oooohhh! Cliffie. Ok. A couple questions for u reviewers (hopefully the majority of the people who read this hint hint. Do u think it's a good idea that Jewelclaw is Skysong's father? Should I refer to Skysong as Kitten or Skysong? Was it good? Do u want more? _RR_ **


	3. The Forgotten Legend

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original TP characters_

**A/N: Ok, hope u liked the last chapter.**

**I LOVE the Irish: I'm so glad u liked it….srry about Icefall though. I wasn't sure who to chose…**

**nothing else worked: "that turns it into a soap!" _wait and see._ I'm glad u liked it.**

**Here goes! (Oh, and thanx 4 u're reviews)**

**THE FORGOTTEN LEGEND**

Kitten slumped against the cold cell wall. Jewelclaw's _daughter_? She shook her head. It was impossible.

Goldstreak sat behind her, tending to one of his withered wings. Most of the dragons were sleeping by now. Kitten thought hard. She HAD to find a way out. Remembering when she used to open locks for Daine (that was so long ago…) she uttered a series of whistles and clicks. Nothing happened.

_-It's no use. These doors are magic proof.-_ Goldstreak's scratchy voice said. Kitten sighed.

_-I need to get out- _she whined.

_-Face it. You can't.-_ Kitten growled. She was bored in the cell. She stretched her wings. _–Hey! Watch it! This cell isn't THAT big.- _Kitten ignored it. She flapped up and down.

_-There's got to be another way-_

_-Whadda ya mean "another way"- _asked Grettle from her cell.

_-To escape- _Kitten sighed and shook her head. What could she do? If only she could contact Daine. Maybe…

_-Stop moping. It isn't worth it.-_ Silverclaw told Kitten.

_-Hey! What did you say about that…stone-_ Kitten looked at Goldstreak and saw a gleam in his eyes.

_-Legend has it, that the four founding dragons created a magical stone to aid the first ruler of Dragonlands. That ruler misused it, so they put a special spell on it: no dragon could use it unless he, or she, has the right intentions. There was one flaw in their plan. When they died, the kings began to get others to work the stone for them. This plan succeeded. The evil ruler Steelfang…-_

_-So, you're trying to tell me Jewelclaw has the stone- _Interrupted Kitten.

_-Yes.- _Now what? Kitten sat down and thought for a long time.

_-Is it working-_ Asked Kitten.

_-What-_ inquired Firesnout.

_-The stone. Who's making it work-_

_-No one knows.-_

_-Last I heard it wasn't working at all- _Strongtail said matter-of-factly.

_-Then why…-_

_-SKYSONG-_ bellowed a voice. Kitten crouched low. Goldstreak turned invisible. A big orange dragon with gleaming scales approached her.

_-Come with me. His highness wants you.-_ Kitten rolled her eyes. Probably to execute me, she thought. The cell door opened and Kitten was led out. The dragon, who said he was Crimsonwing, put a leash and and collar of sorts around her neck. She squeaked when it pinched her. _–C'mon, we don't have all day-_

Kitten was led to Jewelclaw. The palace, she had to admit, was amazing. She was busy admiring the intricate design on the ceiling, when Jewelclaw arrived. Crimsonwing chained her to a pillar, and left.

_-I KNOW WHY YOU WANT ME HERE-_ Kitten blurted. Jewelclaw raised his eyebrows.

_-Oh, really-_

_-Yes! I'm your daughter, and you want me dead- _Jewelclaw laughed.

_-You believed THAT silly rumor? Well, you're not my daughter_**(nothing else worked: see?)**_I want you to work the stone for me.- _Kitten's jaw dropped. This wasn't good. Not at all.

**SRRY THIS WAS SOOOO SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	4. Goldstreak's Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original TP characters…_

**A/N: Ok, this is going to be another REALLY short chapter. Thanks to my reviewers!**

**I LOVE the Irish: I'm glad you like it!**

**Or should I say reviewer  **

**Ok, Chapter four**

**Goldstreak's Plan**

Goldstreak smiled at himself. He was a genius. He appeared again, after the guard had left. The other dragons gasped. He was outside of his cell, and was holding the key ring.

_-Goldstreak! How did you get out there- _demanded Whitefang.

_-Simple. I slipped out when the guard came and took Skysong. Then, I grabbed his keys. We're getting out of here-_ The dragons were overjoyed. As quickly and quietly as he could, Goldstreak unlocked all the cells. The ten dragons huddled in a corner.

_-What now-_ asked Whitetooth, keeping his voice low.

_-Well first we have to get out of this dump-_ Firesnout said softly.

_-But how-_ asked a dragon named Rubyscale.

_-I heard there's a tunnel that leads out of here. It's supposed to be next to the last cell.-_ Golstreak related quickly. Silverclaw rolled her eyes.

_-That's probably just a legend…-_ she began.

_-But we'll look anyway- _Declared her sister Coalfire. The dragons hurried down to the last cell. Strongtail felt along the wall for an opening.

_-I don't feel anything.-_ Grettle was unconvinced. She knocked on the wall with her claw. A dragon named Darkflame listened on the wall for a hollow sound.

_-I heard it-_ Darkflame whispered triumphantly.

_-Heard what-_ Strongtail asked.

_-That hollow sound.-_

_-How do we open it, then-_ Silverclaw sighed impatiently. Goldstreak sighed and slumped against the cell bars. Suddenly, one of them gave, and a door swung out of the wall.

_-You did it-_ exclaimed Grettle. Whitefang peered in uncertainly.

_-Who's going first-_ he asked.

_-Not me-_ Silverclaw and Rubyscale chorused.

_-I'll go-_ Coalfire said, _-if someone will come with me.-_

_-I'll come.-_ Darkflame trotted over to her side. The two dragons scouted ahead while the rest followed tentatively behind them. Once they had caught up with Coalfire and Darkflame, Goldstreak suggested that they stick close together.

_-I have a plan. Once we get out of here, we have to get help. There's no way we can take on Jewelclaw and his lot alone. When that's done, we'll try to rescue Skysong. Any questions-_ Goldstreak stared at his listeners.

_-Yes. How are we going to manage this without getting ourselves killed-_

**Told you it was short! Srry. PLEASE review. I know there's not much, but**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

Thanks! 


	5. Jewelclaw's Wrath

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Tamora Pierce characters. The rest are mine, and please get MY permission before you use them!_

**A/N: I hope u liked the last chapter! **

**Thanks 4 reviewing! PLEASE review again!**

**Jewelclaw's Wrath**

Kitten stared at Jewelclaw. He must be mad, she thought to herself. The beautiful golden yellow stone sat in front of her. She looked at it curiously. What was she supposed to do?

_-MAKE IT WORK FOR ME NOW!- _Jewelclaw's voice rang in her ears.

_-But I don't know how!-_

_-JUST DO IT!- _Kitten sighed. She looked at the stone again, puzzled. Tentatively, she reached out her foot and touched it. Nothing happened. She picked it up. It felt heavy, but it was sharp like glass. She looked in and the shimmering surfaces reflected her image. She smelled it, only to find that there was nothing to smell. What was she supposed to do? She tapped it with a long claw. Nothing. She clicked her tongue. Again, there was no result. Jewelclaw was growling impatiently.

Frustrated, she let out a high pitched whistle. At first, nothing happened. Kitten was about to replace the stone, when it began glow. Faintly at first, then it burst into a golden light that illuminated the hall. Jewelclaw smiled as he watched Kitten stare in fascination at the stone. The Stone of the Kings.

_-Give it to me!-_ he growled excitedly. Kitten frowned. All of the sudden, she felt a sort of longing for the stone. She stared deeply at it. She saw herself and sighed. There were streaks of dirt across her face, and her wings were creased unhealthily. She wished now, more than anything, she could be with Daine.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a tingling come over her.

_-NO!-_ Jewelclaw was galloping towards her angrily. Then he was gone. She felt herself falling into blackness. Terrified, she flapped her wings hard, but as weak as they were, they would not obey her bidding. She shut her eyes tightly as she careened into the obscurity.

Kitten hit the ground with a thud. She groaned. Her head was spinning, and it took her a minute to become accustomed to the bright light. When her vision was in focus, she rose and inspected the few cuts and bruises she had received. Her wings were a ghastly state: creased and torn in some places. She winced when she touched them. When she finally stood up, they hung weakly at her sides. She grunted. This was going to be interesting.

After walking for some time under the hot sun, wondering where she was, Kitten collapsed under the shade of a tree. With her tail, she splashed water from a pond onto herself. It felt good. Her scales were hot, and seemed to get heavier. As she was about to close her eyes, she saw a badger approaching her.

_-Hello Skysong.-_ His voice spoke in her mind. Kitten realized this was Daine's guardian!

_-Badger! Where's Daine?-_

_-I'll show you.- _The young dragon eagerly followed Badger. He peered over his shoulder at her.

_-You look like you've had it rough.-_

_-Wait 'till we find Daine, I'll tell you everything.-_ Until that moment, Kitten had forgotten about the stone. She opened her paw and the stone materialized. She gasped. The badger stopped. Seeing the stone, he ran over to his dragon friend.

_-Is that the…-_

_-Yes. The stone of the kings.-_

_-Can you fly?-_ asked the badger urgently. Kitten spread her wings and flapped. Nothing.

_-No.-_

_-What happened to you?-_

_-Well…-_

_-Wait, let's get to Daine first, then we can sort this out.-_ Kitten nodded in agreement.

Badger and dragon finally burst into the small hut that was Daine's. Numair was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

_-Where is my kit?-_ the badger asked nervously.

_-Gone.-_

**Oohh! ANOTHER cliffie. This chapter wasn't so great, and I'm sorry, but something had to happen in between! Srry this took me sooo long to get out. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I…**


End file.
